Intervalos
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Amor, odio. Luz, oscuridad. Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. Promesas, decepciones. Frío, calor. Día, noche. La vida está llena de subidas y bajadas, contrastes, pero los intervalos siempre permanecerán tatuados. Y tal vez, algunos duren un poco más, puede que tal vez, duren la eternidad si es el intervalo correcto. [GRUVIA WEEK 2017]
1. Pasión

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, de ser mío el manga sea exclusivo para gente con gran capacidad comprensión.

 **Advertencias:** OoC. Comedia absurda. Intento de fluffy. Gruvi Gruvi para las mejores. Escrito por mis sucias patas, ¿ya dije OoC? Universo Alterno. No lo hago por mi, lo hago por la OTP, lo hago por ellas, quienes merecen leer más weeks buenas —o no tan malas—. Porque mis bebes merecen fics decentes en su week; me sumo a la causa, por ellos, por ellas, por mi ego lastimado.

Psdatta: Descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales hechos adrede, no por la falta de sueño, obvio(?)

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a Liraz y Light, porque algún día el vómito verbal y el cliché dominará el mundo._**

* * *

Y porque sólo por ustedes me animo a escribir Gruvia.

* * *

 _ **Día #1 Pasión**_

* * *

Aún ahora, despues de muchos años, cuando al fin pondría en práctica aquello que tanto le costó aprender, no puede evitar sentir la calidez de las palabras de aquella mujer que tanto le enseño...

 _—Y sólo pasas el gancho por aquí... —explicaba esa mujer a quien ella tanto quería y admiraba, no sólo por ser la madre de ese vecino que había conocido un día de Mayo mientras ella miraba la lluvia caer y él era forzado a jugar bajo la lluvia con su padre, aquel niño que la había mirado con curiosidad, ese mismo niño que provocó un primer sonrojo._

Sonrió con tanta nostalgia, recordar aquellos días siempre la harían sentir las mismas mariposas —las que nunca desaparecían—, pero a la vez recuerdos tristes la abrazarían.

—Pero Juvia será fuerte por Gray-sama. —solía decir cuando la tristeza quería invadirla.

Volvió su atención en el estambre, recordando siempre las palabras de Mika

 _—Lo importante de una bufanda no es si es bonita o no, Juvia-chan, sino su calidez, una bufanda debe resguardar, cuidar, vamos, intenta de nuevo hacer esa puntada..._

Y Juvia recordaba la paciencia de esa mujer con ella, la pasión con la que Mika solía hacer las cosas.

 _—Mika-sama, enseñe a Juvia a ser tan buena como usted —pidió con apenas trece años de edad._

 _—Juvia-chan, tu serás mejor._

Ponía tanta atención a las puntadas, debía ser perfecto, por Gray-sama, por Mika-sama, porque ella haría una bufanda de verdad.

El tiempo pasaba, las puntadas la mareaban, ¿era dos o tres vueltas? ¿Hacía dentro o hacia afuera? Pero eso no la detendría, una bufanda debía ser cálida, una bufanda debía resguardar, y no se podía tejer una bufanda estando desesperada.

 _—¡Juvia no puede hacerlo!_

 _Una suave risa la hizo parar con sus gestos y manoteos. —¿Sientes la calidez como algo impaciente? ¿Cómo algo desesperado? —Juvia negó rápidamente—. Toma un descanso Juvia-chan, son válidos también cuando hacemos las cosas con amor._

Se dejo caer en la cama, debía tranquilizarse, confiaba en que había aprendido de la mejor, esa bufanda estaría lista, tal vez sólo, ocupaba ponerle más pasión...

Cerró los ojos por un instante, y tantos recuerdos, aromas, y risas la embriagaron.

 _La familia Fullbuster la había aceptado con los brazos abiertos desde aquella tarde en que Silver la vio del otro lado de la acera viendo tímidamente a Gray. Le dijo que su esposa tenía unas ricas galletas y pese la vergüenza de Gray, Juvia sonrió._

 _Era un día soleado cuando eso pasó._

 _—Mika-sama_

 _—¿Si?_

 _—Juvia quiere pedirle que le enseñe a hacer las galletas del otro día._

 _La mayor sonrió, llevándose la mano al pecho izquierdo, sintiendo algo en su interior. —Te enseñaré a preparar las favoritas de Gray._

 _Ella se alegró por eso._

—Gray-sama... —de sólo pensar en él, las mariposas volvieron a revolotear en su estómago, ¿cómo tomaría que ella le estuviera haciendo una bufanda? En el fondo esa respuesta se respondía sola.

Y entonces lo vio, un pequeño hueco que hubiera pasado por alto de no haber recordado sus consejos. —Gracias, Mika-sama.

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Juvia, no se dio cuenta de como las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, ¡al fin sentía que tomaba un ritmo al tejer! Las cadenas se veían tan bien, casi parecía que había cuidado su fuerza al jalar el hilo.

Tampoco se dio cuenta hasta que ya no había más estambre para una nueva cadena, y entonces admiró su obra, una bufanda uniforme, la cual acercó a su cuello y aspiró el olor a fibras, se dio cuenta que era de verdad cálida y se dijo a si misma que así debían ser.

Esa noche se acostó pensando que mañana festejaría su primer año de noviazgo con Gray, en que había sido un tanto sorpresivo que el padre de su novio le dijera a donde la llevaría a pasear su hijo, y que le hubiera gustado enseñarle la bufanda a ella...

 _—¡Cuando Juvia y Gray-sama sean novios ella le hará todo lo que Mika-sama le ha enseñado! Sólo espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno..._

 _—Mientras pongas todo de ti..._

Juvia sonrió al completar en su cabeza las palabras que Mika siempre decía, esa frase que era su sello personal.

—Gracias Mika-sama. Gracias por enseñarle a Juvia que las cosas se hacen mejor con amor, con pasión.

Y con la ilusión de un grandioso día por venir, se durmió como un ángel, esperando alcanzar totalmente a Gray. Y añorando los intervalos junto a él.

* * *

 **N/A** Después de una sola mutación, porque quise consentir a una amiga y mi idea original no era tan buena, mentira, mi idea era genial, pero la ejecución no xD Me decidí por la vieja confiable, el AU o/ y tomando en cuenta el horario de esa misma amiga, aún es día 1 xDD Así que aquí está mi aporte a la week.

Agradecimiento a Sub por animarme con la idea que decidió suicidarse por el bien de la OTP, a Light por convencerme a escribir, porque el Gruvia merece más cosas bonitas, y ella cree que escribo bonito :x a Rowwwww, por ser tan consentida que al final lo hice, y a Kira por su siempre sincera opinión.

No sé que merezca esto, no sé si se nota la pasión, pero me gustoooo, que es lo importante porque una vez mas quiero dejar de garabatear, peroooo, no puedo hacerlo :x

Saludos, y estoy lista, como diría SantaFlow en Voces en mi interior (ft Porta) Pegame macho, no voy a llorar, ya no quedan lágrimas sólo risa mortal(8)


	2. Sunrise

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. _Este drabble corresponde al día dos de la Gruvia Week 2017 "Sunrise"_

 **Advertencias** : AU. Conjunto de drabbles relacionados, más no ordenados cronológicamente. Manchados por mis sucias patas. OoC. Incoherencias everywhere, descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales hechos adrede. Intento de todo y a la vez de nada. Me tomé muchas libertades con este fic, así que supongamos que se conocen todos desde chicos, pero que Juvia y Lucy llegaron ya cerca de los 11/12 años, supongamos porque en el manga sabemos que así no es.

 ** _Dedicado a Liraz y Light, porque algún día el vómito verbal y el cliché dominará_**

Day 2: Sunrise

 _Si le preguntaran al Gray de trece años que opinaba de ese día, diría que fue una estupidez, aunque si le preguntaran al Gray adulto seguro un leve sonrojo lo cubriría mientras la mujer que lo acompaña dibujaria una sonrisa en su rostro y contaría extasiada aquel día; Silver se burlaría, y Mika negaría con la cabeza._

 _Sin duda alguna eso hubiera sido una escena digna de ver, de plasmarse por la eternidad._

—Por eso dije que no quería venir a este tonto campamento. —resopló molesto Gray mientras veía a Natsu comer la mayoría de los aperitivos que sus madres les habían preparado, a Erza queriendo armar una tienda de campaña (que nunca había armado) a Lucy llorando en el centro mientras pensaba a quién detener primero, a Natsu qué los dejaría sin comida, o a Erza qué los dejaría sin un techo, entonces reparó que estaba olvidando a su más nueva vecina (ni tan nueva, la conocía de hace un año y sus padres la adoraban) la buscó con la mirada y no la encontró, sintió algo en su estómago que no supo explicar, pero que él aseguraba que no fueron nervios ni mucho menos preocupación.

Caminó mientras observaba los grandes árboles del bosque donde su padre junto con el papá de Natsu habían tenido la genial idea de irlos a abandonar (porque así se sintió a esa edad, muchos años después comprendería el verdadero motivo.) Se preguntaba el por qué de buscar a Juvia, debería sentir tranquilidad, al fin estaba solo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía bien estando así.

—¿Dónde te has metido, Juvia? —murmuró mientras observaba el antes claro cielo oscurecer.

Y esa pregunta se le clavó en el pensamiento, ¿dónde se había metido esa niña que vio un día de lluvia al otro lado de la acera? ¿por qué sentía que se había escondido en un lugar donde nunca la podría sacar? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde se había metido ahora?

—Mi papá me dijo que te cuidara, sí regresas con el más mínimo rasguño él empezará a decirme que no sirvo para cuidar a mi chi... —calló abruptamente al descubrir que rumbo estaban tomando sus palabras, ¡pero que bobería! ¡Él solo tenía trece años! (a unos meses de cumplir catorce) era un niño para que su padre le dijera eso, aunque para otras cosas decía ya ser grande.

Empezaba a asustarse, ¿debería ir a decir a sus amigos que Juvia no estaba? Detuvo su andar, volteó hacia atrás, y descubrió que el resto del grupo estaba tal y como los dejó. Un suspiro de pesar se le escapó, debía buscarla...

Pero entonces, apareció. Caminado tranquilamente por un sendero que parecía brillar. Gray sintió la necesidad de tallarse los ojos, ¿Por qué la veía resplandeciente? Y entonces ella abrió los ojos por sorpresa.

—¡Gray-sama! Juvia pensó que ayudaría a Lucy-san a detener a Natsu-san y Erza-san.

—¿Por eso te fuiste a caminar un rato sola?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras aferraba unas leños. —Juvia vio que todos estaban ocupados, y al notar que pronto iba a oscurecer, decidió ir a buscar algo de leña para que sus amigos pudieran prender una fogata.

 _"Así que eso fue lo que pasó"_ pensó Gray, entonces puso atención en los leños que Juvia traía consigo. —Juvia, ese leño esta verde, será difícil de quemar y harán mucho humo...

—¿Entonces Juvia debería a buscar otra vez, Gray-sama?

Él tragó saliva, no sabía porque no quería que ella volviera a desaparecer. —Ya casi oscurece, tendremos que usar estos.

—P-pero... —le daba pena decir lo siguiente— Gray-sama dijo que el humo sería más negro... ¿Qué pasará...?

Él la interrumpió —No importa, Natsu podrá. —con una calma antes desconocida para Juvia, Gray le quitó los leños, para cargarlos él. Ella se limitó a asistir y caminar a su lado. Viendo como Gray era aún más resplandeciente en el bosque.

 _II_

Cuando volvieron al campamento todo se encontraba en un extraño orden pero ni Gray y Juvia se animaron a preguntar lo sucedido.

Al llegar la noche Lucy sorprendió a todos porque ella traía comida extra que su mamá le había dado, comida que había escondido porque conocía a Natsu, después de cenar, se fueron a dormir, una tienda de campaña para las chicas y unas bolsas de dormir para los dos varones, el chico de cabello rosa se durmió muy rápido hecho que Gray atribuyó a que toda la comida le cayó de peso.

Ahora sólo se limitaba a ver el cielo, trataba de buscar las constelaciones que su madre le había enseñado. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, mientras extrañaba estar en casa.

Unas horas después, un ruido lo hizo abrir los ojos, era Juvia quien se había sentado a un lado de la fogata que amenazaba con apagarse por el frío aire que había, hizo ademán de tirarse y seguir durmiendo, pero por como estaba sentada la chica simplemente no pudo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, a lo que la chica se sobresaltó pero después asintió— ¿No puedes dormir?

—A Juvia le es extraño dormir fuera de casa —confesó apenada.

Gray resistió el sonreír.

—Y Juvia estuvo dando muchas vueltas, sintió que despertó a Erza-san y Lucy-san. Pero luego sin darse cuenta logró quedarse dormida. Ahora se le fue el sueño, pero no se siente somnolienta.

—También me fue difícil dormir — respondió de vuelta, ella parecía apenada y para él no debía estarlo.

—Ya casi amanece...

Gray se sentó y fue ahí que notó el fuerte aire que había, la volteó hacia ella y vio que se abrazaba a si misma, tomó la única cobija con la que él estaba cubierto y se la ofreció.

Ella levantó las manos, negando el tener frío, más era por vergüenza, al ver la cara molesta del chico no pudo más que aceptar, pero —¿Puede Juvia compartir con Gray-sama?

Él se quedó en silencio, se movió un poco haciendo un espacio para ella, y al darse cuenta de esto Juvia se sentó a su lado.

—Nunca había ido a un campamento, todo esto es nuevo para Juvia, tenía nervios. ¡Pero el amanecer es mucho más lindo aquí!

Él la volteó a ver, su ojos brillando y su boca ligeramente abierta mientras sonreía. —Si, es hermoso.

—Gracias Gray-sama —dijo de pronto ella girando hacia él y así quedando así de frente—. Por compartir este momento con Juvia.

No supo porque lo hizo, quizá por las palabras de su padre se le vinieron a la mente, tal vez por el susto del día anterior, o porque era la primera vez que compartía el ver el amanecer con alguien que no fuera sus padres, o por ella quien lo veía feliz, pero levantó su brazo y lo pasó por la espalda de ella, abrazandola. Juvia abrió los ojos y un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, la estaba abrazando, ¡Gray-sama la estaba abrazando! con nervios se acercó más a él, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, a lo que Gray reaccionó a acomodar la manta, pero sin liberarla nunca del abrazo.

Y así, en medio de ese primer amanecer juntos se dio el primer abrazo. Y Gray se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba tan loco como creía.

 **N/A** Lo acabe y no lo guarde, perooo, este final me gusta más *corazón* Una disculpa por la tardanza(?) Pero que sepan que si lo acabaré, o sea ya tengo toda la idea planeada, sólo no se como plasmar xDD Ya tenía escrito el inicio hace mucho, pero no sabía que "tan tan" lo quería hacer, pero recordé que son intervalos. ¡Así que salió esto!

Gracias a las personas que leyeron, comentaron, favearon o dieron follow.

 _Pero en especial a:_

 ** _Light_** : _La que debe pasarme el pack Gruvia eres tú(?) xD_ _Eres una buena escritora, mereces las palabras bonitas y la dedicatoria, ambas lo merecen._ _Es arriesgado ni que lo digas xDD Pero quería algo maternal (?)_

 _Sabemos que Silver le dio el visto bueno a Juvia desde el incio, ¿qué madre no lo haría al ver a alguien amar a su hijo como Juvia lo hace? Yo creo (así como ustedes *corazón*) que Mika hubiera amado a Juvia, y que Juvia feliz de la vida hubiera aprendido todo lo que ella le enseñara. Es amor. ¡Gracias Tati!_

 _ **Liraz** : Mis dedicatorias siempre son lo mejor, otzea(?) Yo y mi fascinación por los intervalos en el summary, pero es porque el amor se constuyeee. Ahora ya sé como captar tu atención en fics(?)Okno. Que sabes que el Gruvia saca lo peor de mí(?) Sabes que esto nació en parte a esas largas charlas xDD Como le decía a Light, uno se da cuenta, cómo no aceptar a alguien a quien ves que ama infinitamente a tu hijo, a quien ves que lo hace feliz y tanto bien. Esa parte donde le pregunta es *corazón*_

 _La mamá de los Elric QwQ sabes que no he visto Naruto, pero me parece muy lindo lo que cuentas de Kushina, porque eso hacen las mamás. Mi mamá es bien fea xDD pero quise plasmarla un poco el amor que me transmitió cuando me enseñó a tejer —sólo omití sus regaños xD— y si, por como son Gray y Silver uno se puede dar cuenta de como era el ambiente familiar y molesta que hagan esas cagadas, se pasan el cannon por el arco del triunfo y pisotean el IC :x Recuerda que nos dejamos cegar xD Sigue defendiendo tu ideal o/ No me insultes, sho no escribí romance(?) Pero sí, es como si la hiciera la esposa perfecta para su hijo xDD Mea culpa por leer/ver romance :x Son mala influencia :x Me imagino a Silver robando galletas xDD Lalalalalala(?) Juro que lave mis patas para no dejar tan obvias las pisadas, no puedo decir nada, tu sabes el rumbo que esto tomará, pero tendrán final feliz, es lo que importa! :x No te preocupes, antes de que acabe el año lo habré finalizado._

Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, y nos vemos en dos meses(?)

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
